


The Rational Choice

by TuttiFrootie



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Plot, Possessive Behavior, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 04:12:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17697428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuttiFrootie/pseuds/TuttiFrootie
Summary: If your partner loved someone identical to you, would you have a reason to feel jealous?





	The Rational Choice

Luck is such a fickle thing. As unlikely as it had seemed that my boyfriend would live to see the end of the killing school trip, I still hoped that he would. Because of, or, rather, despite my pleas not to make rash decisions. But here I was, looking over him sleeping, as per my routine for the past few years, waiting for him to wake up. It was clear that he hated his talent. It was just so fickle, after all. But one day, surely... he would... wake up...  
"Wake up, (Y/N)," a soft voice repeated.  
I opened my eyes.  
"(Y/N)! You're alright! I worried you were going to sleep forever... How are you feeling?"  
I scanned the impromptu hospital room and suddenly it hit me. This was my home. Nothing was out of order. Little by little, however, nausea kicked in and a sudden urge to sprint to the bathroom overcame me. But once I shuffled to kick the blankets off, I felt an even worse jolt of pain running through my calves, stopping at my knees. I hissed in pain and tried to understand where it was coming from. Komaeda pulled the blanket off me and held it to his chest.  
"Don't move, your legs are hurt. You won't be able to walk for a while now."  
'What?' I jerked back, waiting for the ache to subdue. As I removed the bandages on my ankles, I took in the swollen and bloody appearance of my heels. My tendons were more than ruptured. I rested my head onto my palm and noticed a slight bump there, too, where my trip had hurt me. I had run away from those goddamn teddy bears.  
Komaeda opened a drawer in my nightstand and handed me a roll of bandage. "I'm not the expert here, but you should probably change that."  
I nodded and told him to bring me a bottle of disinfectant from my office cabinet, a little lost in thought. Did he always have that bandage on his arm?  
When he came back, he was holding a bottle of hydrogen peroxide in one hand and betadine in another. "Look, it's the stuff people use for surgery in movies, right?" he said in an inappropriately carefree way. That was unusual for him. I reached for the first bottle. "Use this one!" "No," I hesitantly refused. "Why not?"  
He seemed much too excited about the prospect. I paused, but answered quickly, after. "I'm pregnant and... This stuff interferes with your thyroid in early pregnancies."  
His eyes lit up, joy overcoming his evident anxiety. "(Y/N), that's wonderful!" His mouth was agape as he looked to the side, trying desperately to take in the reality of the situation. 'This was terrible... but it was also wonderful! Right?' He sighed in satisfaction, gripping my hands between his. With a gulp, he finally spoke up. "We're going to become a family, now. Right? That's what it means... Right?" He looked completely lost, but between thoughts dictating what a terrible father he would be and how he didn't deserve any of this, he seemed to still find a flicker of joy. He was happy, and his smile, though tempered down towards the corners, undoubtedly was there.  
His expression shifted again. "(Y/N)," he spoke intimately, "You're pregnant because of me. Are you glad?" he continued expectantly. "Yes." His smile grew brighter. "Can I love you, (Y/N)?" "Of course you can," I answered softly. "I love you too, Nagito." Sighing deeply, he pressed his lips against mine, again and again, with a tremor of unabashed passion. ...I couldn't reciprocate.  
I had to rely on him for the next eight weeks at least, if I put on a cast. The cuts would heal faster if I operated on myself, though I would have to hold my legs in position for long enough for that to happen. A wave of fear enveloped my body. "Komaeda, do you love me?" "Of course I love you, (Y/N)," he answered with a puzzled look. I searched long for an explanation of what I was about to tell him, though I had a sneaking suspicion he already knew something was off.  
"Do you remember your childhood?" He answered me simply: "The imagery has disappeared, but the main ideas are still there... Why?"  
"Up to the last stages, dementia mostly affects your short-term memory, meaning that basic information such as one's childhood couldn't be forgotten." He didn't seem pleased. "I'm sure you saw how weak he is, Komaeda. I'm feeding him with an IV."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"That's why you're wearing that bandage, isn't it?" There was no need to lie anymore... "Someone like me-," he began, but I interrupted.  
"I didn't think you were going to wake up again." His smile was suddenly so empty.  
"That's why I created you, while waiting for Nagito to wake up. But I never thought things would go like this." He waited for me to elaborate. "After the Kamukura project, I volunteered to be class 77-B's external supervisor, but when the simulation took a wrong turn, I entered the game immediately. Still, I failed trying to save you. ...What you remember are implanted memories, from the school trip, because those were all I had. I'm sorry."  
I had no idea how he was going to react. His eyes told me what he had heard was incomprehensible, impossible to accept, as if fate had finally pushed him at his wits' end. He gasped.  
"I cannot begin to imagine all the good luck we're going to experience together... Just thinking about it makes me feel so tingly!" His voice was bordering on euphoria.  
"Even trash like me can experience something so great. Someone as insignificant and useless as me!"  
I had never seen him like this before. Not once in my life had I imagined that my lover was capable of such an excruciating emotion. I felt his eyes were ripping me apart. He smiled so warmly, as if an incandescent light was getting ever closer to my skin, ready to burn it at any time.  
"(Y/N). That luck isn't mine, is it?" My eyes widened reflexively. Fuck. "No need to hide it. I can figure that much on my own." "Komaeda." " I feel so lucky right now." He smiled genuinely, innocently, a hint of red spreading across his cheeks. He was starting to breathe heavily, but had enough control to keep it at a steady pace. He moved in closer to my neck, invading the space that was once mine. "I finally feel like I deserve you, (Y/N)," he spoke so quietly. "I don't have to push you away anymore. And I won't hurt you anymore. Do you know why?"  
I stood still and barely breathed, looking up at his unclear smile. "I don't have a talent, do I? To have been born so healthy and happy... I'm not the one hurting you, (Y/N). He is. Even in his sleep. 'For as long as I am alive, the cycle of good and bad luck will definitely happen'. That's what I said during the game, right? So, then," he cupped my cheek, "while we're experiencing such an amazing stroke of good luck, why shouldn't I kill him?"  
The gruesome image of Nagito's suicide flashed for a second in my mind, melting my sanity again. "Don't worry. I think if you could judge the situation rationally, you would agree with me. After all, he's probably living vicariously through me. Such splendid luck he has."  
My heart pumped at an alarming rate and my hands went cold, so cold I couldn't move them without feeling the unpleasant film of sweat covering them. "Please," I whispered. "Please. Please don't do this." "Why not?"  
I contorted my lips, suddenly hyperaware of everything around me, like a cornered animal.  
"I love him. Please... Please?" Komaeda leaned in, hovering over my lips. "Alright," he said, much calmer now.  
"But you should give me a kiss." He smiled gently. I nodded, holding back tears. He pressed his lips against mine, softly savouring the contact. He pouted. "Don't be upset, okay? Please?"  
"Okay," I let out slowly.  
"I'm glad we are together. I love you, (Y/N)."  
"I love you too, Nagito."


End file.
